amor en el ambiente
by Itachi-Akatsuki92
Summary: es mi primer fic es sasusaku, naruhina, nejiten, gaaino, shikatema se trata de la vida de un estudiante normal pero luego todo cambia.......... leánlo plis y porfa reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Amor en el ambiente**

Esto es un alter/universe, es mi primer fic y espero que les guste

"diálogos"

(pensamientos)

(n/a: nota de la autora)

**Amor en el ambiente**

**Cap 1- día de clases-**

Era un día como cualquier otro el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, todo iba bien en konoha hasta que…………………………….

Chico: AAAAAAHHHH! LLEGO TARDE, LLEGO TARDE

Pues sí era un muchacho de cabello rubio sol, ojos azules cielo y piel atardecer, y quién más …………..se trataba de Naruto que corría a toda velocidad alarmando a la gente con sus gritos diciendo que: "llegaba tarde"

Naruto: llego tarde, llego tarde! Buaaaaaaaaa si no me doy prisa no voy a llegar nuncaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Pero el pobre inocente se alarmó por gusto ya que estaba llegando a la hora indicada

Naruto:AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH LLEGUÉEEEEEEEEEEE

-"Por qué gritas tanto bullicioso"- dijo un chico con un peinado en forma de coleta y mirada de despreocupación

Naruto: eh?

Shikamaru: si, por qué gritas?

Naruto: como que porqué grito……….(n/a: no entendió nada) grito porque LLEGAMOS TARDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Shikamaru: idiota……………… llegaste a la hora correcta son las 7:00 y entramos 7:30

Naruto en su primer día de clases acababa de quedar bien mal………..

Naruto:QUEEEEEEEEEE!

Shikamaru: eres un tonto de primera naruto, de todos los tontos tú eres el campeón

Naruto: bah! Ya cállate shikamaru!

Shikamaru: NO me callo nada!

Naruto: a no…………….. ahora VAS A VER TE VOY A……………….

- "Oigan ya paren su pelea de tontos que nos hacen quedar mal"- Eso dijo un chico con una chompa ( n/a:chaqueta) azul marino y cabello café

Naruto/Shikamaru: KIBA!


	2. Chapter 2

Wolass! Aquí yo de nuevo (yaaaaaaaaaa), bueno el primer capítulo estaba demasiado corto, ahora este va a ser un poco largo así que prepárense aquí vienen los reencuentros y un pequeño flashback , aquí va el cap nº 2

**Amor en el ambiente**

Esto es un alter/universe

"diálogos"

(pensamientos)

(n/a: nota de la autora)

**Amor en el ambiente**

**Cap 2- día de clases (segunda parte)**

Naruto/Shikamaru: KIBA!

Kiba: sí quien más creían que era tontos…………………..

Naruto: a lo mejor chouji…………………..

Kiba: TT…………………………y bueno! Digan qué tal la pasaron en las vacaciones?

Naruto: yo muy bien!

Kiba: y tú shikamaru?

Shikamaru: regular tres cuartos

Naruto: O.o cómo regular tres cuartos?

Kiba: ay……..naruto…………. quiere decir más o menos, no entendiste eso tan fácil?

Naruto: no entendí, para mí eso es más o menos daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Kiba: ya deja de hacer ese sonido!

Naruto: y tú deja de criticarme TT

Shikamaru?

Kiba: ya cállate!

Naruto: cállate tú

Kiba: no, cállate tú

Naruto: que te calles

Kiba: yo te dije primero!

Y así empezaron una pelea con frases como "cállate" , "ya te dije que te callaras" y cosas así, qué molestia TT

Shikamaru: ni bien empieza el año lectivo y ya pelean………………. -.- no los puedo callar……..una vez que pelean ya nadie los para………………

En eso un gordito se les acerca………

" Qué les pasa, ya dejen de pelear"- fue chouji quien al fin , luego de 20 minutos de pelea logró pararlos……………….

Kiba/naruto/shikamaru: CHOUJI!

Chouji: el mismo, porqué la pelea chicos?

Naruto: es que kiba sólo molesta TT

Kiba: es que tengo gadejo (n/a: gadejo significa ganas de joder)

Chouji: u.u

Shikamaru: no importa, bueno TT olviden la pelea quieren? Se pasaron 20 minutos peleando y ya son las 7:20

Kiba/naruto: O.o

Shikamaru: TT

Chouji: si………no se habían fijado? Qué tarados…………….(n/a: esto lo dijo comiendo sus papas pringles sabor queso)

Naruto: bueno………y qué hacemos?

Kiba: mejor veamos quién más ha llegado…………….

Chouji: a mi me parece bien

Shikamaru: me da igual…….

Y ya pues, los muy tontos se pusieron a esperar a que alguien llegara, hasta que llegaron Shino, Rock Lee y Tenten

Naruto: O.O miren! Quienes llegaron! Son el chico bicho, la loca deportista y cejas encrespadas

Lee/Tenten/Shino: (n/a: mirada asesina) TT

Naruto:

Kiba: torpe………………..

Naruto: hola chicos

Lee: hola naruto-kun, cómo has pasado estas vacaciones, has encendido la llama de tu juventud?

Naruto: no mucho……………….(este tipo sí que es raro….)

Shikamaru: y ustedes?

Shino: yo me fui de viaje a Francia (n/a:yaaaaaaaaaa)

Tenten: y yo iba a visitar a lee todos los días n.n

Naruto: O.o

Shikamaru?

Kiba: O.o?...mmmmmmmmmmmmmm……….eso me huele raro………

Tenten: (n/a: muy enfadada) QUÉ DIJISTE?

Kiba: no……………….nada n.n

Tenten: más te vale……………TT

Shikamaru: otro torpe………………….

Chouji: oigan, ya basta! ………………….miren ahí vienen Neji, hinata, ino, sakura, gaara y sus hermanos…

Shikamaru: O.o

Naruto: porqué esa cara shikamaru?

Shikamaru: es que todos vinieron de una………………………….

Naruto: es cierto…..

Lee: Hola neji! A los tiempos, aquí estamos Tenten y yo!

Neji: LEE? TENTEN? O.o

Hinata: ahí están neji…………..

Neji: ah! Ya los vi……están con naruto y los otros

Sakura: hola chicos! n.n

Neji: hola sakura!

Hinata: muy buenos días sakura! Cómo has pasado tus vacaciones?

Sakura: muy bien gracias, y tú?

Hinata: yo muy bien!

Ino: Oigan! Se olvidaron de mí verdad?

Sakura/hinata: INO! Cómo estás?

Ino: bien, gracias! Como siempre n.n, oigan esos de ahí no son naruto y los otros?

Hinata: sí, es cierto……………..

Sakura: vamos para allá!

Y ya pues ellas fueron donde estaban los otros, porque como caminaban mientras hablaban, caminaban bien lento………….hasta neji, gaara, kankuro y temari los pasaron………., pero bueno, llegaron donde estaban naruto y los demás, kankuro y temari se fueron por donde estaban sus compañeros (n/a: kankuro sigue en el colegio porque se quedó de año, el muy vago)

Sakura: HOLA CHICOS! cómo están, qué tal la pasaron en las vacaciones?

Todos: bien gracias! n.n

Naruto: y tú sakura-chan?

Sakura: yo bien gracias!

Ino: BUENO! Ya basta de presentaciones y preguntas, cómo que alguien falta no? (n/a: alguien más XD)

Chouji: si, faltan gaara que se fue a caminar y……..

Naruto: disculpa que te interrumpa chouji, pero a gaara lo conoces? O.o

Chouji: sí, estaba conmigo en los talleres, yo fui al taller de basket y él estaba ahí, pero sólo hablé con él dos clases y nada más.

Naruto: am…….ya veo

Ino: y tu primo hinata?

Hinata: él se fue por ahí………..con sus amigos Lee y tenten

Ino: pues no parecen sus amigos…………

Hinata: por?

Ino: porque ellos están conversando por ahí juntos, y neji anda solo………

Hinata: entonces no sé………

Ino: bueno, no importa…………….pero no falta alguien, ah?

Sakura?

Naruto: es cierto…………..

Hinata? O.o

Kiba: están locos, ya estamos todos…………….

Shino: es cierto, como que falta alguien (n/a: pobre Alguien…cómo lo nombran tanto)

Ino: si serán……….falta…………

Pero no pudo terminar porque había llegado el susodicho………y adivinen quién era………

Ino: ya llegó n.n

Naruto?

Sakura: O.o

Ino: es sasuke uchiha………..no se acuerdan de él?

Naruto: yo no

Sakura: me pareció verlo……..(qué guapo es……….)

Ino: ES CIERTO, ustedes no han estado con él en la secundaria…….

Naruto: ah! Ya me acordé, me tocó con él en primero de secundaria

Sakura:……………O.o ya sé, pero fue hace tiempo…………., me tocó con él en segundo de primaria n.n

Ino: fue hace muuuucho tiempo……..

Hinata. A mí me tocó con él en cuarto de primaria…………

Chouji: a mí en tercero de primaria

Shino. A mí en primero de secundaria y segundo de secundaria

Kiba: a mí en sexto de primaria

Shikamaru: a mi en cuarto y quinto de primaria

Ino: bueno….bueno…, a mí me tocó con él en segundo y tercero de secundaria,pero, vamos a ver qué pasa este año……….

Naruto observó bien al chico de cabello negro y sacó su conclusión

Naruto: tiene cara de ser arrogante y presumido……….

Ino: O.o Nada que ver…………

Naruto: (n/a: imitando a ino) NADA QUE VER……………….bah! yo lo veo una persona que le cae mal a todo el mundo

Ino: no es cierto, es muy amable………..si el año pasado él me ayudó a pasar con 89 en matemáticas

Sakura: O.o (eso será cierto?)

Ino: gracias a él ahora estoy muy bien en matemáticas

Naruto: …………….pues……yo creo….yo creo…..eso……eso es MENTIRA!

Ino reventó de ira………..la llamó mentirosa TT

Ino: SÍ ES CIERTO LO QUE DIJE, Y SI VUELVES A LLAMARME MENTIROSA TE VOY A DAR UNA CACHETADA DE LA QUE NO TE VAS A OLVIDAR NUNCA, ENTENDISTE?

Naruto. Comprendido n.n…uu

Hinata: jeje ( pobre naruto)

Sakura quedó dudosa …………no prestó atención a la conversación de sus amigos y quedó mirando a sasuke un momento, y le vino un recuerdo de su niñez………………

**-Flashback-**

_Era un día como cualquier otro y el segundo curso de primaria iba a iniciar sus clases normalmente……._

_Una niña de cabello rosa pálido, ojos esmeralda y piel blanca llegó a la hora indicada……pero había un problema……….._

_Sakura: Buenos días profesor Iruka!_

_Iruka: buenos días sakura ¿cómo has estado?_

_Sakura: bien profesor, gracias por preguntar!_

_Iruka: de nada, toma asiento_

_Sakura: si!_

_Así que la pequeña decidió sentarse pero………..no tenía en dónde._

_Iruka: qué ocurre sakura?_

_Sakura: profesor no tengo en donde sentarme……………._

_Todos los compañeros: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!_

_Sakura?_

_Todos los compañeros: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!_

_Iruka: NIÑOS! YA BASTA!_

_Sakura: (n/a: con los ojos llenos de lágrimas) n-no..se…….pr-preocupe………pr-pro-profesor………..ya veré……..e-en…..donde me siento…………buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_La pobre niña estalló en llanto y que fue humillad por sus compañeros de clase, todos menos uno………._

_Iruka: niños……………….TT_

_Todos: lo siento profesor…………uu_

_Iruka: conmigo no deben disculparse sino con sakura_

_Todos: lo sentimos sakura……………uu_

_Sakura: (n/a: sin llorar) gracias…………..snif, snif!_

_Iruka: pero ahora en dónde te siento……………………._

_La verdad sakura no tenía en dónde sentarse…………..hasta que un niño de cabello oscuro, negro, ojos negro noche y piel pálida dijo………….._

_Chico: profesor?_

_Iruka: sí sasuke?_

_Pues sí era sasuke, él único niño que no se burló de la tierna sakura iba a hacer una propuesta……………._

_Sasuke: profesor…..voy a cederle mi puesto a sakura_

_Todos?_

_Sakura: O.o_

_Iruka: en serio sasuke?_

_Sasuke: sí,………sakura siéntate en mi puesto_

_Sakura: lo dices en serio?_

_Sasuke: sí siéntate_

_Y así lo hizo, sakura se sentó en el puesto de sasuke y le dijo:_

_Sakura: muchas gracias sasuke….eres muy amable nn_

_Sasuke: de nada……………(n/a: se sonrojo a más no poder)_

_Sasuke uchiha sonrojado? Nadie lo podía creer……….._

_Y sakura en forma de agradecimiento le dio un beso en la mejilla sasuke se puso rojo como una tomate, los chicos estaban sorprendidos al igual que iruka y las niñas ardían de envidia._

_Sasuke quedó pasmado…………_

_Sakura: nn_

_Sasuke: O.o_

_Sakura?_

_Sasuke: (n/a:sonriendo) gracias………_

_Sakura: por?_

_Sasuke: por nada……………por nada_

_Sakura?_

_Y sasuke se sentó en el escritorio del profesor, sakura se lo quedó viendo por un momento y sonrió……….para ella fue el mejor día de su vida………. _

**-fin del flashback-**

Ino: sakura?

Sakura:……………………..

Ino: sakura………sakura……

Pues no contestaba, sakura estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

Ino: SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sakura: O.o?

Ino: al fin reaccionas………..que te pasa ah?

Sakura: no, nada estaba perdida en mis pensamientos……..

Ino:………………..?

Naruto: OIGAN! Vengan que ya nos llamaron a formar!

Ino: es cierto…………….hay que formarse………….la directora va a dar su dicurso………..aahhhhh……uu, el de todos los años……..

Sakura: sí, es cierto…………

Ino: nos vamos?

Sakura: sí, vámos….

**-fin del capítulo 2-**

_**Información del capítulo 1**_

_**Comenzado: 6/8/06 a las 19:00 pm**_

**_Terminado: 6/8/06 a las 19:30 pm_**

_**Información del capítulo 2**_

_**Comenzado: 7/8/06 a las 10:30 am**_

_**Terminado: 11/8/06 a las 22:00 pm**_

Bueno este capítulo estuvo un poco más largo pero no tanto TT, pero aumenté el diálogo y ojalá les haya gustado el sasuxsaku. Bueno ahora los reviews!XD

**Arwon: bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado, es mi primer fic , pero este cap yo lo veo mejor! Después habrá más sasuxsaku, naruxhina, y por cierto soy MUJER pero me dicen Itachi**

**- 1´ 0r3 ´ n -: sé que te pareció corto…….. pero este estuvo más largo sigue leyendo plis!**

**Cristillyn: hermana del almaaaaaaaaaa! Mi niña de quito, me alegra que te haya gustado ,y el sasuxsaku me salió más o menos, recuerda es mi primer fic eh?. Pronto naruxhina y nejixten; shikaxtema aún no y gaaxino en el cuarto cap, tal vez. Y se me olvidaba hice un itaxdei, se me ocurrió porque dicen que deidara es mujer nn,pero yo pienso que es hombre……………da igual total es un fic no?. Sigue leyendo, nos vemos mi chica punkera y rockera y VIVA ECUADOR!**

**Tere-chan: hola! Bueno………. espero que te haya gustado aqunque fue muy corto, no importa lee el segundo cap plis! Y no te olvides del review! T-T jeje no vemos!**

_**Itachi Uchiha al micrófono:**_

_**Hola mis lectores espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ya que el otro estaba demasiado corto! Bueno espero que sigan leyendo, y les siga gustando. Espero reviews plis! Es que eso me sube el autoestima!**_

_**Y cosas que quiero aclararles:**_

_**soy mujer pero me dicen Itachi porque me parezco a él**_

_**no hago fics yaoi (aún) no me gusta meter yaoi cuando hay ya sasuxsaku, si quiero hacer sasuxnaru, o lo que sea lo hago y también el yuri**_

_**manden reviews eso es muestra de que lo leyeron y que les haya gustado**_

_**hagan cualquier comentario que les parezca conveniente nn**_

_**bueno esas son mis indicaciones los dejo JA NE!**_

Bueno, bueno pronto más sasuxsaku, habrá naruxhina, nejixten, creo, creo que haré gaaxino, shikaxtema aúno no, y el itaxdei tampoco, sigan leyendo y porfa reviews, nos vemos

JA NE!


End file.
